


Always happy to help

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Callie develops a crush on a certain pilot, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Callie digs through her purse frantically to the point of just dumping everything onto the counter of the restroom she currently locked herself in. How could she forgotten them? She never forgot them at home before, always had her suppressants on her. The Deputy Mayor leans against the counter and lets out a frustrated sigh.





	Always happy to help

Oh no, no, no!

Callie digs through her purse frantically to the point of just dumping everything onto the counter of the restroom she currently locked herself in. How could she forgotten them? She never forgot them at home before, always had her suppressants on her. The Deputy Mayor leans against the counter and lets out a frustrated sigh. 

What was she going to do? She was already feeling symptoms of her heat and was miles away from home, stuck in the bathroom reeking of pheromones and the way her arms and legs were shaking, she was in no condition to drive. 

Calling Feral was out of question and she couldn't really rely on the Mayor with this sort of thing. Maybe there was another woman in the building that had her pills on her? But did she really want to leave the restroom in her condition to find out? Toms would be harassing her the moment they smelt her scent. She could call someone at the front desk maybe? Her phone, her phone, where was it? She must have forgot it in the mayor's office when she rushed out earlier.

Her ears droop, she really got herself into a mess this time. Any other situation, she could just call the Swat Kats and everything would turn out fine...

Callie glances down the little device but shook her head. No, no. Calling them was just for emergencies only, this wasn't one. Then again, the last thing she need was this getting to the media; Megakat city's Deputy Mayor being careless. 

She picks up the commutator, it looks like she's not being left with much of a choice.

~*~ 

Chance pulls himself from out under the car he been just working on and wipes his damp, sweaty fur. He really needed a shower, he reeks of sweat. Sitting up, the tom glances at his partner, who was busy with the owner of the car, signing the paperwork.

"She should be all done," He informs them, getting up to his feet. 

"You're lucky we had the right parts to have it fixed so easily." Jake tells him, "After the downtown accident this morning, there shouldn't be anything left to fix." 

"If it weren't for those blasted Metallikats, I wouldn't have to be here having my car fix in the first place." He smacks his fist down onto the table, gritting his teeth with frustration. "They rammed my car and almost flatten me too!"

Chance's brows raise, he understood the other's frustration. They almost injured Jake this morning too with that monster of vehicle they were driving. 

"Well you're alive and breathing, aren't ya?" Chance says, getting to his own two feet. "You lucky you aren't in a hospital and only have one bill to worry about."

The tom gives a groan of annoyance which the two laugh lightly at. 

Suddenly the two stop when they both hear the familiar ringing back in the shop, Jake looks at Chance with a knowing glance.

"I got it, I got it." Chance tells him, casually waving at his partner as he headed towards the ringing. Once he was out of view of the other two, he rushes over to the phone. "Miss Briggs?"

"T-Bone?" Her voice was quiet and soft, there's concern in her voice which causes him to worry.

"What's up?" He asks, wanting to know what was causing the deputy mayor's distress. Chance turns and looks towards the work shop, he could hear Jake still talking to their costumer about the details of their car. 

"I-I don't know how to ask you this." Her stuttering has him scratching his head, she doesn't seem to sound like she was in any danger. That's relief, he supposes. "This is sort of embarrassing, I'm sorry."

Sounds like she just needs a favor.

"You know we wouldn't mind helping you out, no matter what the case." Chance laughs softly to himself, his hand slipping from his head to rub the back of his neck. "What do you need?"

"I forgot...my medication at home and it's too dangerous for me to drive." Callie tells him, still sounding nervous so he remains quiet, listening and letting her finish. "I can't exactly ask for taxi or ask the commander without it getting out to the media."

"What kind of medication are you talking about?" Chance asks, he knew she was asking him for a ride home but was kind of confused as to why she was so nervous about others knowing about her meds. "Wait, never mind. I suppose it's none of my business but you need a ride home to get them, right?" 

She goes quiet for a moment, like she was thinking something over or was hesitant to tell him something.

"Callie?" Chance tries, hoping to get her to say something. This has to be really important if it has her this nervous. "What's wrong? What are these meds for?"

"They're...suppressants for heats." She relies quietly. 

Oh. OH.

"Are you feeling any symptoms right now?" His heart starts thumping in his chest, his throat became a little dry. No, Chance. Get it together, she needs you to help her out here right now. 

"Yes, I felt some earlier." 

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said, looking towards the the door of the shop. Seeing Jake standing in the doorway, his head tilt to the side. "I'll be there as quickly as I can, just try to meet me on the roof if you can so I can pick you up." 

"What's going on, Chance?" He asks, walking over to him as the bigger tom hung up the phone. 

"Nothing, Callie just needs me to run a errand for her."

"Since when did the Swat Kats start running errands?" Jake counters, crossing his arms at his friend. Watching him head down to the hangar and decides to follow. "Do you need my help or want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I've got it. Besides, someone needs to finish up that paperwork." And he didn't think Callie would want more people knowing about this. "I'll be right back, alright?" 

"Alright but if you come back real late, I might be watching my show so-" Jake holds up his finger to his mouth for him to stay quiet. 

"I'll probably just head straight to bed," Chance tells him as he changes into his suit, zipping up the front. Chance jumps up into the turbokat and sits himself in the pilot seat. "It shouldn't take too long though anyway."

"I'll see you when you get back, buddy." Jake waves at his friend as he leaves to head back up towards the shop.

~*~ 

Callie leans against the roof tops vents, she's only been up here for a few minutes and it was already getting dark out. She wraps her arms around herself and shivers, despite her body being really warm, it was still a bit chilly out. She wish she brought her jacket but she didn't want to risk running into anyone on her way to her office to get it, the she-kat lets out a sigh and leans her head back against the vent and looks up towards the sky. 

The sky was a canvas of different merging hues of orange, setting with the warm touch of the sun as it set. Callie sees the silhouettes of birds as they flew by the golden rays of light, her eyes drifts towards the horizon and watches them fly away. 

Her ears pick up the familiar sound of jet turbos coming close and turns to see the turbokat not too far off in the distance. Callie smiles when she sees T-Bone's face come into view, he hovers the jet just above her and lets down the ladder for her to climb. Callie hesitates for a moment, wondering if her body was already giving off pheromones.

"I already have it covered," T-Bone reassures her, slipping on his oxygen mask. "It's alright, climb on up."

"Thank you so much, T-Bone." She smiles dearly at her friend and climbs up the rope ladder, she settles in the seat behind him.

"You know I'm happy to help," He turns to look back at her, he could tell by the flustered look on her face that they needed to hurry. "Just hang in there. Alright, Miss Briggs?" 

Callie smiles, fastening herself in and putting on the Razor's helmet, hoping the other Swat Kat wouldn't mind. T-Bone raises the jet after the top closes and flies off towards the direction of the deputy mayor's home.

~*~ 

As the black jet lands on top of the roof of the appartment, T-Bone turns off the engine but hesitates taking off his mask. The cockpit has to be engulfed by her scent by now so it's probably best to wait a bit and let it air out before taking off his oxygen mask.

The canopy slides back and the fresh air hits his damp fur, Callie shifts in her seat behind him uncomfortably.

"Thank you, T-Bone." She says, her voice softer and quieter than usual.

"Nah, it's nothing." He takes off the mask and his seat belt. The Swat Kat hops out to help but pauses when he leans closer to undo hers. Swallowing the lump in his threat, he quickly undoes her belt and helps her down to the ground below the jet's wing.

"Sorry for the trouble." Callie tells him, patting down her skirt.

"Don't be."

"I don't normally leave them at home," She clutches her purse tighter in her arms. "It's just...these past few weeks have been really stressful and I was just in such a rush and-"

"Miss Briggs, it's fine. Really." He laughs uneasily, clearing his throat. "Do you need me to walk you back to your apartment?"

"I should be fine but...would you?" She didn't think anyone in her building would bother her but for some reason...she didn't want to be left alone. 

"Would I ever say no to you?" T-Bone gives her a little smirk and takes her arm in his, though being this close to her right now was making his head dizzy and numb. "Lead the way."

~*~

Callie drops her purse onto the couch and sits down to take off her heels, rubbing her sore feet. A shower and a change of something more comfortable sounds really nice right about now, she thinks to herself but first she needs to get her pills off the nightstand in the bedroom.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Callie looks up from her feet to see that T-Bone was still standing in the doorway, hands at his sides.

"Oh no," She shakes her head, standing back up and walking back over to him barefooted. "I should be fine now. Thank you."

He nods, resting a hand on his hip. "That's good, just get some rest."

T-Bone could smell her scent getting stronger and knew her heat was probably getting closer as well, he needs to leave before it got to him more than it already has. But before he could turn to leave, a hand on his arm stops him.

"T-Bone, I really appreciate you doing this for me." She tells him, "I know it wasn't really a emergency, I just for got my medication close to my heat. I was careless and to bother you over it, I'm sorry-"

"Callie." He grabs her hand, "There's no need to be. You know if you need us, we won't hesitate to come help you, no matter what it is." T-Bone gives her a reassuring smile, reaching up to pat her shoulder. "Just take care and be more careful, alright?"

The she-kat lowers her head, her eyes looking at his chest and nods. Biting her lip, she feels herself being drawn to the pilot. Her hands went up to his chest, resting there and feeling the muscles tense underneath his suit.

This was bad, he knew this was bad and it was getting worse by each passing moment. He feels her body lean against his own and knows he should push her away, that Callie wasn't thinking straight with her heat coming on but T-Bone came to realize, he didn't want to. His hands rest just above her elbows, causing Callie to lift her head to meet his eyes and though they only shared this moment for a few seconds, it feels like a eternity before Callie broke the silence.

"T-Bone."

"I should go." He tells her, finally finding his voice; though it was barely above a whisper. This was really bad, his body wasn't cooperating with him. It was moving on it own and before he could process what was happening, he felt himself easing closer. Callie's ears perk up feeling the other leaning down, closer until his lips barely graze her bottom lip. 

Callie takes in a shaken breath and forgets how to breathe all together. It feels like there's this huge lump caught in her threat, Callie could feel this warm breath on her face. It was almost smothering her.

T-Bone quickly pulls himself away from the deputy mayor and backs himself out through the apartment door, his heart pounding and flustered in the face. Callie becomes red under the fur herself and reaches up to touch her own lips where he almost kissed her.

Oh dear, what just happened?

"T-Bone..." 

"I'm...so sorry, Miss Briggs." The Swat Kat shakes his head and rubs his eyes, her scent was too intoxicating, his head was spinning. There was no way he's going to be able to fly home safely in this condition, his knees was growing weak and he really needs to sit down.

"You should sit down, you look like you're about to collapse." Callie says, wanting to reach out to comfort him but keeps her distance, even steps back a few steps to give him some space. 

"I'll be fine," He replies, trying to look professional again. "With a little fresh air."

"Do you think you can still fly the Turbokat?"

"I'll call Razor and have him pick me u-" That wouldn't work, the Turbokat was here and an extra vehicle would just add to the problem. There was no way he was going to leave the Turbokat and walk home, absolutely not. The next best possible thing would have to be sitting up on the roof and waiting for his head to clear. Maybe sleep in the jet and fly home in the morning?

But leaving the Turbokat out in the open like that...it wasn't safe. He could perhaps turn on the jet's invisablity cloak for the entire night but it could run the battery down.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a taro big enough to cover a jet, would you?" 

"What?" 

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"You're more than welcome to the couch instead of sitting up there all night." Callie tells him.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea?" 

"I trust you, T-Bone." Her words form a warm feeling in his chest as she spoke them, he could feel a goofy smile spread on his face and knows his partner would tease him for it if he were here. 

"I'm...really glad to hear that, Miss Briggs." The she-kat turns and heads towards her bedroom.

"Just make yourself at home, feel free to use the shower too if you want." She offers, "Night."

Alright, he wasn't going to stop grinning himself stupid anytime soon. 

Once the door closes and he was alone, his hand reaches up to touch his face. His cheeks were starting to hurt. 

"Come on, T-Bone. Pull yourself together. She's just letting you stay a night." He mutters, getting his wits back together. Yeah right. Easier said than done. He was in Brigg's apartment, the woman he was heads over hills for and to top it all off, she was in heat...and she trusts him enough to let him stay with her.

The skin under his fur was getting warm with each passing moment, perhaps he should take a shower? A cold one. 

~*~ 

Chance doesn't know what woke him up but in his half sleep state he can smell something incredibly sweet, then he feels the cushion under his legs dip from someone sitting down and...a hand in his chest? His ears twitch and he opens his eyes to see...

"Miss Briggs?" T-Bone asks tiredly, he leans up a bit to rest on his elbows. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

It had to be really early or was it still late? The sun wasn't up.

Callie didn't response nor react to his question at all. All she did was stare, watching him with her big eyes. Her pupils were blown wide with black and he feels how warm she was with her being so close.

"T-Bone," His name rolls off her tongue sweetly and with need as she leans closer. He sits up quickly and pushes her away with care, not wanting to hurt her shoulders. She leans her head towards him with a whine but T-Bone keeps her at arms length.

"Callie, you're not thinking straight." T-Bone tells her as her hands began to grab at his shirt. She says his name again, pleadingly and looks up at him with a begging eyes but the Swat Kat gets to his feet, shaking his head. "Callie, stop! You're not yourself right now." 

T-Bone hops over the back of the couch to create some distance between them and got his oxygen mask, the one he got out of the Turbokat before he got into the shower, out and straps it on. Last thing he needs was to start reacting to the hormones she was letting off right now.

He knows she took her suppressants when they got here, was she too far gone in her heat for the medication to take effect? 

"Please, T-Bone. I need you." She tells him but makes no move to circle around or climb over the couch. Her body was shivering and he could tell her fur was again, damp with sweat. No matter how much he wanted to help her, he couldn't. No, not like this. Callie trusts him and he would never take advantage of her like that.

"Callie, I'm sorry but I can't." T-Bone tells her, he watches her face scrunches up into what he guesses agony and feels his own heart break. Callie turns from him and sits down on the couch, her body still shaking with tremors and crying. T-Bone didn't know what to do so he did what he thought was best and walks around to sit by her.

T-Bone puts a arm around her shaking shoulders to try and comfort her, calming both her crying and shaking. She leans into his touch.

"I'm...so sorry, T-Bone." Callie says quietly, "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be, it's fine." He replies, rubbing her shoulder but it was probably best if he left now but he didn't want to leave her alone. "Should I call someone?"

Seeming to understand what he meant, Callie nods as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Kaylee, she lives a floor below me in apartment 32." Callie lifts her head to look at him.

"Do you think you could stay here by yourself long enough for me to go get her?"

"Yeah, just hurry." Callie touches his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before."

~*~

T-Bone returns home a little after one in the morning, taking off his mask once he's in the hanger and lets out a deep breath he had been holding. He needs to wash his suit, her scent was all over it.

The Swat Kat starts peeling off layers of his suit when he hears the door latch open above him, Jake must have heard him come home.

"Hey buddy, what took you so long-" The other's nose twitches as he makes his way down the ladder. "You and Callie didn't-"

"No, we didn't." Chance answers him quickly, "I stayed with her for a bit before getting ahold of one of her neighbors." 

"You didn't?" Jake watches his partner toss his clothes into the wash.

"No," Chance shakes his head at him. "She called me because she needed a safe way home without anyone finding out her forgetting her medication. She just trust me enough to stay with her for a bit. Callie didn't want to be left alone, that's all."

"Oh...well, I'm glad you're home buddy." Jake tells him as he got dressed in his normal jumpsuit. No wonder the other tom didn't want him to go with him, less male Kats around the better, he supposes. "There's leftovers from dinner in the fridge if you haven't ate already."

"Thanks bud," Chance gives his partner a smile from over his shoulder. "So what are you doing up this late?"

"Still working on that car from this morning," The smaller tom replies as they both made their way to the ladder that lead upstairs. "I think this one might need a new engine."

"They tore it up that bad, huh. I thought we had it all patched up?" Chance comments as he starts to climb. They could probably find something in the junkyard but that would have to wait for now. He's exhausted and was ready for bed but the mention of food has his stomach rumbling. "Hey, do we have any cans of milk left in the fridge?"

~*~

"I'm so sorry about leaving so early yesterday, Mayor." Callie tells the old Kat sitting at his desk, he seems too busy shining his golf clubs to be interested in her apology. "I know we were in the middle of a important meeting, after all."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Callie." He muses, looking at the length of the club. "It was perfectly understandable."

The deputy mayor's anxiety only rose.

"What?" Her voice gives away her worry and confusion.

"We've known each other for years. Of course, I would know your heat patterns." Mayor Manx sets the club down to turn his attention to her. "Though I am surprised that you of all people forgot your suppressants at home."

"Mayor."

"No worries, Callie. Not other soul will hear about this." He smiles, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Mayor." She finds herself smiling too. "So were you able to write any notes down durning the meeting with..."

The distress look on his face gave her the answer and she lets out a sigh, perhaps she could get the presentation emailed to her.

"Though I was rather curious about how you gotten home," The mayor speaks up again, "When I noticed you were missing, I asked your driver if he had took you home. He told me he hadn't seen or spoke from you since he dropped you off that morning."

"..." Callie could feel herself turning red. "I didn't want the news that I was being careless to spread so I drove myself home. I have my own car, you know."

Though it was in the shop right now but he didn't need to know that.

"Regardless, you could always keep a spare bottle here in the office." He offers. "I don't mind keeping them in my desk so nobody messes with them."

"Thank you, sir." Callie sits on the edge of the desk.

"But I do have to say, you really need to get yourself out there and find yourself a fellow." Mayor Manx adds, leaning back in his chair. "I may not be a woman and experience these heats myself but I can imagine how lonely they must be to go through them by yourself."

"Sir!"

"You're a pretty young feline, Callie. It shouldn't be too hard to find yourself a good tom to take care of you. You work too hard and a bit too much, you really gotta start taking care of yourself." He turns and looks at her with a seriousness that rarely graces his face. "Your happiness means just as much as your loyalty to this city."

Callie is taken back by his words and turns her gaze away. She doesn't know what to say, she thought about it more than a hundred times but...the idea of a relationship, it kind of terrifies her. Being deputy mayor, she's read tons of horror stories about she-kats being misused and abused by their partners while in heat. Not to mention, she just didn't like the idea of someone being in control of her while she was in such a weaken state. 

Trust issues, that's what keeping her from looking for a mate. It was hard for her to trust someone with so much.

"I know, sir." Callie looks back towards the mayor. "But I haven't met with anyone that interests me yet."

"You know who would make a great match for you, Callie?" She couldn't help but to think 'I swear, you say Commander Feral and I'll kick you' but remains silent as he spoke. "One of those Swat Kats that's always helping the city, they're both a pair of good Kats."

"The Swat Kats?" Callie turns away from him again to hide her embarrassment, her skin heats up under her fur. The mayor was right though, T-Bone proved that last night. He was a good guy and could be trusted to be her...Callie shakes her head. What was she thinking? T-Bone wouldn't be interested in her like that, their relationship was completely professional. 

"Yeah, I'm sure I could ask either one of them the next time they stop by-"

"Please don't," Miss Briggs plants her face with a sigh. 'Oh my gosh, this man is going to be the death of me, I swear'. But then she smiles to herself, 'perhaps a little crush on a certain jet pilot couldn't hurt'.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone even watch Swat Kats anymore? Why did I write a fanfic for a old fandom, any Swat Kats fans out there?
> 
> Editor:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful


End file.
